Tu Deber
by Cucuxumusu
Summary: Trafalgar Law y su hermano se tienen que presentar a la prueba del templo para conseguir convertirse en adultos y entrar en la sociedad. Sin embargo no todo va a ser tan fácil como parece y alguien se interpondrá en su camino. ¿Podrá Law conseguir convertirse en doctor o pasara algo que se lo impedirá? Ambientado en la antigua Grecia. KiddxLawxDoflamingo (MarcoxAce y LuffyxZoro).
1. Objetivos

Bueno despues de algunos años, vuelvo a colgar cosillas en esta pagina puff que pereza XD

Em, no sé ni como se me ocurrio esta historia, supongo que ver Troya ayudo bastante y tambien el estres de los examenes, pero de verdad, no creo que sea lo que os esperais, la historia da bastantes giros. u_u

Bueno, sin más os dejo el fic, los personajes no me pertenecen son de Oda-sama al que adoro profundamente n_n

* * *

Delfos no era una ciudad ni muy grande ni muy pequeña en comparación las otras ciudades de Grecia, es más, se podía considerar casi una ciudad normal. Sin embargo a diferencia de las otras metrópolis, Delfos se regía por sus propias reglas. La ciudad era gobernada por la asamblea de ancianos que se reunían todos los meses en la plaza central y debatían arduamente en la llamada democracia y que a su vez, tenía que acatar las decisiones del templo. El templo de Delfos era famoso por su oráculo y por ser uno de los pocos templos que tenían un autentico dios viviendo en el.

Aunque Law tampoco es que creyese mucho en esas cosas absurdas de religión.

En general Delfos era un buen lugar para vivir, pensó el moreno. Había una cierta igualdad entre hombres y mujeres, la comida nunca faltaba en las mesas y llevaban años sin entrar en guerra. Siempre y cuando tuvieses dinero y un poco de poder social todo iba bien. A los niños se les educaba desde pequeños en las artes y las ciencias, y cuando cumplían los veinte se les presentaba en el templo ante el maldito dios en una ceremonia de madurez. Entonces, delante de la asamblea y tras pasar algunas pruebas te seleccionaban para dedicarte a un oficio por el resto de tu vida.

Que no eran muchos la verdad, pensó decepcionado Law.

Podías se seleccionado para ser militar, o político si te gustaba discutir estupideces absurdas. Luego estaban los artesanos si es que tus padres también lo eran y te enseñaban desde pequeño el oficio. También podías servir en el templo al supuesto Dios, ser médico, o militar , militar y más militar.

A Law no le había costado mucho decir a que se iba a dedicar cuando creciese.

Cerrando el libro de medicina en sus manos se dedico a observar a sus otros dos hermanos pelear en el patio trasero de la enorme casa, un pequeño terreno rodeado de olivos y de tierra revuelta.

Ace y Luffy habían decidido que querían entrar al ejercito, como todos los niños de la maldita ciudad. Los soldados era lo que todos los niños soñaban ser, con sus brillantes armaduras y peleando heroicamente por la ciudad. Sin embargo las pruebas de entrada eran complicadas y solo unos pocos conseguían entrar. Por eso habían estado entrenando durante años en las artes de la guerra: lucha libre, esgrima, montar a caballo... A veces Law se les unía contento, después de todo era bueno hacer un poco de ejercicio y nunca estaba de más saber encajar un par de puñetazos.

Era bastante bueno en aquello la verdad.

Ace había intentado convencerle hacia unos años de que realmente su vocación era la lucha, que peleaba realmente bien y que se uniese al ejercito con ellos. Law le había expuesto seriamente sus argumentos en contra y Ace había salido de la habitación preguntándose si realmente él también quería acabar metiéndose al ejercito.

—Law—grito su hermano pequeño al ver que cerraba el libro y se levantaba— juega con nosotros—

—Hoy no Luffy-ya tengo que hablar con el viejo—le dijo dedicándole al sonriente chico una mirada seria.

Su otro hermano Ace aprovechó la distracción del menor y le estampó contra el suelo en una rápida llave. Law no tenía ninguna duda de que ambos conseguirían entrar al ejercito con buena nota.

Caminando tranquilamente por uno de los decorados pasillos de la casa sintió a Ace aproximarse a él a la carrera después de dejar a un Luffy enfurruñado en el patio.

—¿Vas a ver al viejo?—pregunto el pecoso.

Law asintió

Los dos chicos no eran sus hermanos realmente, el abuelo de los dos chicos le había adoptado cuando él no tenía ni tres años y pululaba muerto de hambre ente las ruinas de su ciudad. El viejo general le había encontrado acurrucado bajo un destruido caserón y sin dudarlo se lo había llevado con él.

Y le estaba tremendamente agradecido. Sabía que si no lo hubiese hecho habría acabado como esclavo o habría muerto de hambre en menos de una semana.

—¿Hoy nos decían cuando se realizaba la próxima ceremonia no?—pregunto Ace de nuevo con mirada nerviosa.

—Sí, es hoy— contestó tenso.

Ambos caminaron en un silencio incomodo y duro hasta el despacho del viejo. El viejo general tardaría todavía un rato en llegar a la mansión desde los campos de entrenamiento después del día de prácticas, pero ninguno de los dos podía esperar más.

Ambos cumplían los veinte aquel año y ambos tendrían que asistir a la ceremonia de madurez en unas semanas. La ceremonia se realizaba en el coliseo y era día de fiesta en la ciudad. Toda la gente les felicitaba y celebraba en su honor mientas ellos eran expuestos medio desnudos como entretenimiento para el populacho mientras realizaban las pruebas.

Era vergonzoso y denigrante, pero era algo que tenían que hacer.

—¿Estas nervioso?—pregunto Ace cuando entraron en el despacho de Garp.

Law le fulmino con la mirada sentándose en uno de los sofás y abriendo su querido libro.

—¿Tu qué crees? —pregunto irónico.

—Ya, vale, lo siento, es que dios…—el pecoso de paseo por la habitación incapaz de estarse quieto y pasándose las manos por el pelo.

Law miró a su hermano y sonrió ligeramente. Aquella mierda de ceremonia era sumamente importante para ambos, allí se decidiría su futuro, la asamblea elegía en que oficio debían participar basándose en las aptitudes que demostrasen en las pruebas. Normalmente se intentaba elegir algo que el chico quisiese ya que solía ser muy obvio, pero muchas veces se habían equivocado y el joven acababa haciendo algo que odiaba con horribles consecuencias.

—Relájate Ace—murmuró instándole con un gesto a que se sentase a su lado.

—Ya claro para ti es muy fácil decirlo— murmuro Ace sentándose— como genio psicópata de la medicina que eres, está claro que vas a acabar como alumno de Kureha—

Law sonrió ante el comentario de su hermano y cerrando el libro de medicina le pasó un brazo por los hombros intentando animarle un poco.

—Haber Ace¿ puedes decirme quien fue el bastardo que derroto a los guardias cuando a Luffy se le antojo comer en el almacén del templo?—

Ace se sonrojo al recordarlo.

—..Yo— contesto sonriendo divertido.

—¿Y quién derrotó a los esclavistas cuando perseguían a aquella chica?—continuo Law serio.

—Yo—volvió a responder.

—¿Y lo del accidente del barco?—

—Yo—

Law le miró cómplice.

—Y si has hecho todo eso ¿no crees que vas a poder derrotar fácilmente a uno de los chicos escuálidos con los que vas a hacer la prueba?—

Ace le devolvió una mirada no del todo convencida. Law suspiró.

—Ace tio, no tengo ninguna duda de que lo vas a conseguir joder— susurró revolviéndole el pelo y volviendo a enfocarse en su libro de medicina.

Ace se quedo mirándole un largo rato sorprendido. Sabía que no solio tener muchas muestras de afecto con su familia y que era alguien más bien frio, pero la cara que puso Ace le tocó ligeramente las narices. Sin embargo antes de poder decirle cuatro palabreas en su defensa, el moreno se abalanzo a abrazarle.

—Gracias Law— susurró estrangulándole— sabía que no eras un amargado insensible—

A Law le empezó a aparecer un tic nervioso en el ojo ante el comentario, mientras sentía como sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire.

—Ace suéltame— siseó ahogado.

Pero Ace solo le apretó más contra sus musculado cuerpo comenzando a soltar ligeros hipidos de llantos. Oh joder, a aquel paso iba a morir. Comenzó a golpear la espalda del moreno empezando a ponerse azul, pero Ace solo siguió gimiendo contra su hombro diciéndole que era un buen tipo y todo el royo.

Unos pasos se oyeron firmes en el pasillo y Ace entonces se separo de él intentando recomponerse. Law jadeo en búsqueda de aire mientras la puerta se abría y por ella entraban dos hombres con relucientes armaduras doradas y cara seria.

Ambos hombres se les quedaron mirando como preguntándose qué hacían allí.

Law reconoció a su abuelo, el viejo Garp, un hombre de pelo gris y mirada profunda que se les quedo mirando curioso mientras él intentaba recuperar aire y Ace se restregaba las lagrimas. Al otro pelirrojo no le había visto nunca.

—Creo que no quiero saber que acaba de pasar aquí— comentó el anciano.

—Sabia decisión—respondió Law recostándose en el sillón y fijando su vista en el libro como si no hubiese pasado nada y su cara no tuviese un color extraño.

—¿Sabes algo de la fecha?—preguntó Ace al instante, no dejándole tiempo al hombre ni a sentarse en la el sillón enfrente de ellos. El pelirrojo simplemente se quedo en la puerta en posición de firme, con las manos en la espalda y mirando a Law curioso.

Garp sonrió ante la impaciencia de su sobrino.

—Pueeede que si—murmuró metiendo intriga.

Al instante tuvo a ambos jóvenes con sus ojos sobre él totalmente atentos. Rio por lo bajo.

—Han quedado en montar la fiesta dentro de cinco días, coincidiendo con no se qué ciclo lunar— murmuro serio recostándose en la silla y tomando una copa del vino que había sobre la mesa entre ambos sillones.

Ace empalideció, Law frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente.

—¿No es muy pronto?—comentó Law ya que Ace precia haberse quedado mudo. Esperaba poder tener al menos unas semanas para poder repasar lo que sabía de medicina.

Garp simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Entonces, el pelirrojo a sus espaldas se movió ligeramente y su armadura tintineo con el movimiento captando la atención de todos al instante.

—¿Quién es?—preguntó Ace curioso.

—Ah, sí creo que no le conocéis—comento el viejo girándose y haciéndole un gesto al pelirrojo para que se acercase al sillón— este es Eustass Kidd, mi nuevo general, acaban de ascenderle hoy— murmuro dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro cuando el joven se sentó a su lado.

El pelirrojo simplemente sonrió de medio lado arrogante.

—Encantado y felicidades por el puesto— murmuro Ace ligeramente emocionado.

"Genial" pensó Law " Ya tiene a otro héroe personal" en serio, ¿Qué le pasaba a la gente con el ejercito?

Law observo entonces más de cerca al pelirrojo. Era un hombre grande y fuerte que no debía de sacarle más de unos años. La armadura delineaba sus músculos y resaltaba contra su pálida piel haciéndola parecer de mármol, la falda típica del ejercito no dejaba nada a la imaginación mostrando sus fuertes piernas y los dos brazaletes de cuero que protegían sus antebrazos le daban un aspecto más amenazante . Pero lo que más le intrigo era la sonrisa arrogante y confiada que tenía, típica de alguien que siempre conseguía lo que se proponía.

El pelirrojo le devolvió la mirada ampliando aun más su sonrisa y el simplemente volvió a enfocarse en el libro entre sus manos ligeramente incomodo con su mirada sobre él.

—A partir de ahora, vendrá a menudo a nuestra casa ya que tengo que tratar con él ciertas cosas—comento el viejo y los dos jóvenes asintieron conformes—y ahora si nos dejáis durante un momento me gustaría discutir ciertas cosas con él—

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron obedientes y abandonaron la habitación en silencio. Los dos hombre dentro de la habitación se miraron cómplices, y comenzaron a hablar sobre prácticas militares y las ultimas noticias que habían recibido de Atenas.

Fuera de la habitación ambos jóvenes caminaban en silencio por los pasillos. La noticia les había dejado un poco trastocados. Cinco días no era nada. Tendrían que empezar a prepararse y pensar en cómo afrontar la prueba.

—Yo me voy a mi…— comenzó Ace totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos.

Law asintió y a su vez comenzó a andar hacia su habitación. Estaba de los nervios, aunque no lo pareciese. Necesitaba releerse los tomos de Hipócrates y Aristóteles y … Cuando llego a su habitación se abalanzo hacia a los libros angustiado, devorándolos instantáneamente hoja tras hoja, sin descanso.

El tiempo pasaba y antes de darse cuanta eran las tantas de la noche. Bostezando decidió salir de su cueva y buscar algo de comida si es que Luffy le había dejado algo. Siempre era igual, se quedaba hasta las tantas estudiando y su familia ya acostumbrada intentaba no molestarle, pero le dejaban algo de comida para cuando acabase.

Camino por el oscuro pasillo en el silencio de la noche en dirección a la cocina. Tenía que pensar en cómo planear la prueba, empezaría con medicina y luego dialéctica y luego..

De repente sintió como alguien le agarraba de un brazo y tiraba de él hasta estrellarlo contra la pared bruscamente. Dos brazos se posaron a ambos lados de su cabeza acorralándole posesivamente y cortándole cualquier vía de escape.

Eustass Kidd le miró con su mirada rojiza a centímetros de la suya.

Jadeo sorprendido.

—¿Hola?—comentó ligeramente sorprendido y bastante cabreado haciendo que su tono sonase sarcástico.

La sonrisa de Kidd apareció en su cara amplia y divertida.

—Eres Law ¿no?—preguntó el pelirrojo con una voz grave que le puso los pelos de punta. Era la primera vez que le oía hablar.

—Puede— respondió ligeramente incomodo con la situación mientras el otro parecía escrutarle en la penumbra de la noche.

Kidd volvió a reír por lo bajo. Luego se apartó dejándole libre y Law, aun sin separarse de la pared, le miró sin comprender lo que acababa de pasar. El pelirrojo parecía contento.

—Está decidido— le dijo y luego comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo con la sonrisa arrogante en su cara.

Law le miró sin comprender nada.

—¿Qué?—

Kidd se dio la vuelta y le miro con una cara seria que no le gusto nada.

Luego volvió a acercarse a él y tomándole del pelo de la nuca tiró de él obligándole a alzar la cabeza para salvar la altura. Su cuerpo volvió a empujarle contra la pared acorralándole de nuevo, mientras la otra mano volvía a posarse al lado de su cabeza y su pierna se abría paso entre las suyas acariciando cierta parte de la anatomía.

Law abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Vas a ser mío—anunció con la voz grave y seria de quien no admitía replica. Dejando a Law sentir con el gesto su aliento sobre su boca.

Tan cerca.

Law jadeo de nuevo mientras Kidd le apretaba contra la pared aun más, calvándole dolorosamente contra esta, dejándole sentir s cuerpo contra el suyo, inclinándose sobre él con mirada famélica. Tan poderoso. Tan fuerte. Tan jodidamente dominante.

—Eso ya lo veremos Eustass-ya— comentó Law sonriéndole de repente falsamente

Y a continuación le dio una patada con toda la fuerza que pudo en la entrepierna.

Kidd se separó al instante de él retorciéndose de dolor. Law sonrió triunfal y comenzó a andar por el pasillo de vuelta a su habitación. Al parecer aquel día se quedaría sin cenar por qué pasaba de intentar llegar a la cocina con el pelirrojo en medio. Sin embargo, antes de desaparecer por los pasillos pudo escuchar claramente las palabras del general pelirrojo.

—Jeje, cada vez me gustas más niño—

Law abrió los ojos sorprendido y acelero el paso hasta llegar a su habitación. Una vez allí se tiró sobre la cama con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

¿Qué cojones acababa de pasar?

Es decir, no es que fuese una niñita inocente y débil que no supiese ni que era un beso, ya había tenido una serie de experiencias en ese tema como todo adolescente. Pero sus experiencias se remontaban a una serie de pajas desastrosas con algún chico igual de inexperto que él o alguna que otra noche de borrachera con Ace que se había ido de las manos y había acabado a la mañana siguiente con cierto dolor en su trasero y un recuerdo borroso y para nada instructivo.

Nunca le había dado importancia a aquel tema. Nunca se había preocupado en buscar a nadie como otros chicos de su edad para cantarle sonatas empalagosas al pie del balcón. Aquello era estúpido joder. Si alguna vez tenía alguna necesidad simplemente la satisfacía por sí mismo.

_Vas a ser mío._

Aquello le había cabreado. Mucho. ¿Quién se creía que era?¿El rey de Atenas? A él nadie le daba órdenes ni le obligaba a hacer nada. El se acostaba con quien quisiese y el pelirrojo acababa de entrar en su lista negra por las malas. ¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan arrogante por dios?

Que era un puto general joder, uno de los generales del viejo. ¿Por qué narices le quería a él? Garp podía matarle por aquello y además estaba seguro de que el pelirrojo podría tener a cualquiera en su cama con sonreírle con aquella sonrisa arrogante . Por dios, si le sacaba cuatro años como mínimo, a saber la experiencia que tendría el pelirrojo en aquel tema.

"Mierda".

Aquel pensamiento le excitó completamente, sobre todo al acordarse de lo dominante que había sido el otro. Seguramente sería una bestia en la cama, seguro que le gustaba duro, hacer a su amante retorcerse de placer mientras le torturaba durante horas sin dejarle acabar, mientas le arrancaba gritos necesitados, hasta que suplicase que le follase de una vez y luego el pelirrojo se burlaría con aquella sonrisa arrogante y le montaría a lo bestia mientras...

Se golpeo mentalmente intentando disminuir sus pulsaciones.

No quería problemas estúpidos y mucho menos a falta de una semana de la ceremonia. Además no creía que con el pelirrojo un polvo rápido de una noche consiguiese satisfacerle y tampoco se fiaba de él, era demasiado arrogante. Joder, que se acababan de conocer, él no era una maldita puta que se abría de piernas al primero que se le insinuaba.

"O se lo ordenaba" recordó con rabia.

Definitivamente necesitaba cortar al otro de raíz.

* * *

Bueno pos ya esta el primer cap, no ha pasado mucho pero quería que quedase claro como funcionaba la ciudad y como va a ser todo el royo.

También quería describir como va a ser la relación Kidd Law, a quienes les he cambiado las edades (Ahora Kidd es mayor) y no va a ser la típica de amor a primera vista, ni tampoco va a ser Law el que pelee por ella, esta se lo va a currar Kidd.

Bueno ¿Que os ha parecido?¿Continuo o lo tiro por la borda como el engendro que es?

Déjenme reviews wapos y wapas.


	2. Juego Sucio

Buenas de nuevooo, dios otra vez aqui, y yo que debería estar estudiando ¬¬

Bueno en este cap intentare no enrollarme tanto con lo de la ceremonia y centrarme más en la pareja lo prometo.

Muchas gracias cielos por los reviews. Pos eso disfrutarlo

* * *

Al día siguiente Law se quedó encerrado en su habitación intentando evitar por todo los medios al pelirrojo. Durante el desayuno un emocionado Ace le había dicho que el general se había quedado a dormir debido a que la charla sobre las prácticas militares con el viejo había durado más de lo que habían esperado y Garp le había ofrecido quedarse. Vale, aquello explicaba que se lo hubiese encontrado la noche anterior pululando por la casa felizmente. Luego Ace le había soltado entre sonrisas que el viejo le había pedido al general que se quedase durante unos días más con ellos para que pudiese explicarles a Ace y a Law algunas cosas sobre combate que pudiesen usar luego durante la ceremonia.

Ace y Luffy estaban que saltaban de alergia y se habían tirado toda la comida hablando de ello emocionados.

Law solo empalideció.

Luego había decidido que lo mejor era huir del problema por el momento y allí estaba: encerrado en su habitación leyendo tratado tras tratado de medicina. Aburrido, memorizando lo que ya se había aprendido mil veces, intentando que el tiempo pasase más deprisa hasta la hora de cenar.

Hasta que se hartó.

¿Qué narices estaba haciendo?¿Por qué tenía que estarse escondiéndose en su propia casa joder? Aquello era absurdo, se negaba a que el otro tuviese tanto control sobre su vida. Sería darle un mínimo de poder sobre él y era algo a lo que no iba a permitir. A él nadie le obligaba a hacer nada que no quisiese y en aquellos momentos estudiar era lo que menos le apetecía.

Cerrando el libro se levantó de su cama decidido y salió de su habitación en dirección a los establos, quería montar un rato y dar una vuelta para sacarse al pelirrojo de la cabeza. Jamás lo reconocería pero le estaba dando al pelirrojo más espacio en su mente del que merecía y aquello le sacaba de quicio.

Mientras andaba por la casa le llegó el ruido de las espadas con las que seguramente sus hermanos estaban practicando con el idiota en el patio trasero. Suspiró resignado dándose cuenta entonces de un pequeño problema: Tenía que pasar por el patio para llegar a los establos. Poniendo una cara neutral y fingiendo estar totalmente calmado y aburrido se aventuró por el improvisado campo de entrenamiento, sin dedicar ni una sola mirada a los hombres entrenando en la arena. Escuchaba los jadeos de Ace y Luffy así como sus gruñidos de frustración mientras el pelirrojo solo hacía comentarios instructivos y soltaba alguna ligera carcajada por sus inútiles intentos de golpearle. Law casi podía imaginarse la sonrisa arrogante surcando su cara y sus ojos clavados en su nuca.

Ando deprisa cruzando la arena cuanto antes, sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso al oír que el entrenamiento parecía haber acabado en aquel preciso momento. Mierda, mierda y más mierda. No quería verle, no quería hablarle ni escucharle.

Gracias a dios nadie le llamó y cuando llegó a los establos suspiró ligeramente aliviado y con el pulso latiéndole a mil por hora aunque su cara no demostrase ni la más mínima emoción llevando la máscara impenetrable de siempre. Había aprendido a controlar sus emociones a muy tierna edad como forma de protegerse a sí mismo y su dignidad y aun así últimamente le estaba costando demasiado mantenerla. Sobre todo se había dado cuenta de que desde que había hablado con el pelirrojo esta parecía haberse esfumado.

Acercándose a su pura sangre de color negro azabache le acarició la cabeza suavemente sintiendo como el caballo relinchaba contento de verle. Le habían regalado a Pinguin cuando apena tenía seis años y el caballo no era más que un potro. Se habían criado juntos y montarle era uno de sus mayores placeres. Era una de los pocos momentos en que se sentía capaz de hacer lo que quisiese: galopando a toda velocidad por el campo, con el viento cortándole la respiración y haciendo que sus ojos llorasen por la velocidad, con el gigantesco caballo flexionando sus potentes músculos bajo su mando. Era pura libertad.

Además Pinguin nunca dejaba que nadie más aparte de Law le montase guardándole a él la más pura lealtad. Había tirado más de una vez a Luffy cuando este se había empeñado en montarle, lanzándole varios metros contra el suelo, dejando muy claro a quién pertenecía. Y le encantaba.

Law le ensilló rápidamente y le condujo fuera de la cuadra dócilmente sintiendo como el pura sangre también parecía necesitar correr y estirar los músculos desesperadamente. El caballo se removió contento cuando subió sobre él dispuesto ya a marcharse de la casa sin poder esperar más.

Pero como siempre el universo tendía a reírse a su costa con un pesado humor negro que le sacaba de quicio.

—Law ¿A dónde vas?—murmuró el viejo acercándose a él al lado a la puerta del patio.

A su lado iba un sudoroso Kidd que le dedico su mejor sonrisa toca pelotas. Law frunció ligeramente el ceño intentando controlar de nuevo sus emociones desbocadas. Nada más ver al pelirrojo una sensación de ira, nerviosismo y rabia había vuelto a inundarle.

Miró entonces a su abuelo desesperado por largarse de allí.

—A dar una vuelta por el monte del este—contestó a su pregunta rápidamente.

Su abuelo le miró asintiendo conforme, después de todo era algo que solía hacer a menudo, lo único que estaba haciendo el viejo era preguntarle a donde iba, para saber dónde podía encontrarle si pasaba algo. Sin embargo Kidd junto con el universo toca pelotas, se acercaron al viejo con una fingida cara de preocupación. Law entró ligeramente en pánico sabiendo que aquello no iba a acabar bien, pero su cara no mostro ni el más ligero cambio ni su boca pronuncio la más ligera palabra.

—¿No fue allí donde localizaron a los bandidos el otro día?—comentó casual el pelirrojo como si hablase del tiempo.

Garp asintió con una repentina mueca de preocupación surcando su cara. Law empalideció sabiendo ya lo que se proponía el otro.

Qué hijo de puta.

—Tiene razón— comentó Garp con su maldita sobreprotección surgiendo a flote— Law no creo que debas ir solo, espera un momento, llamara a uno de los guardias— comentó el viejo dándose la vuelta volviendo a dirigirse a la casa.

—No—respondió cabreado Law negándose a perder aquella pequeña batalla— me se defender sin problemas, no necesito una niñera—

Garp le dedicó una mirada enfadada y Law chasqueó la lengua sabiendo lo que aquello significaba. Ahora ya no había ser humano o divinidad que pudiese hacer que el viejo cambiase de parecer. Estúpido cabezota manipulable.

—Law, vas a ir con un guardia o directamente no vas— siseó Garp— es una orden—

Law le mantuvo la mirada durante un rato, rebelde. Garp gobernaba su casa como lo hacía con sus tropas: amable pero firmemente, sin aceptar una insubordinación. Pinguin se revolvió incomodo bajo él mientras seguía fulminando al viejo con la mirada, como sintiendo que Law estaba cabreado.

Y entonces la cosa se volvió peor.

—Si quiere, yo puedo ir con él— se ofreció amablemente el pelirrojo poniendo la mejor sonrisa inocente que pudo fingir— después de todo me apetecía montar un rato—

Los ojos de Law podían haber abierto dos agujeros en la frente del pelirrojo con su mirada, pero Garp rió encantado con la propuesta dando a entender que la aceptaba encanado. Eustass miró a Law con un brillo triunfal en la mirada y Law llegó a la conclusión de que iba a matar a ese hombre.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto—comentó el viejo dando una palmada al general en la espalda—¿Quién mejor que tu para defender a mi sobrino?—

—No necesito que me defiendan— repitió Law con los dientes apretados, impregnando cada palabra de todo el odio que fue capaz de pronunciar. Pero su abuelo pareció no darse cuenta y simplemente hizo un gesto vago con la mano instándole a que dejase aquel tema de una vez, que no iba a aceptar replica.

Eustass desapareció al instante en los establos volviendo al momento con un caballo de un impresionante color blanco puro que no había visto en su vida y que supuso que sería su propio caballo.

—Bueno pues te dejo el resto a ti, cuida de mi chico— comentó finalmente el viejo dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a la casa totalmente feliz con la situación.

Law parpadeó incrédulo ¿Es que no se estaba dando cuenta que ese hombre era aun peor para él que los bandidos? ¿Que podía acabar sin su honra o mierdas de esas? ¿Qué le estaba entregando en bandeja? Kidd le dedicó otra sonrisa orgullosa mientras montaba en el caballo, como demostrándole que el siempre conseguía lo que quería. Un brillo emocionado le surcaba la mirada y le anunciaba que de aquella no iba a salir totalmente vivo.

Law le ignoró poniendo su cara neutral y condujo su caballo hacia la salida. Pinguin se revolvió aun incomodo, pero le controlo rápidamente. Estableció el galope al instante de salir de la casa intentando dejar atrás al pelirrojo, pero para su desgracia a los soldados se les entrenaba en aquello y al otro no le costó ponerse a su altura. Cruzaron la ciudad a galope rápido asustando a los aldeanos que salían a aquella hora a pasear para aprovechar el fresco del atardecer. Alguno soltó alguna maldición cuando cruzaba su camino como una flecha, pero al instante se callaban al reconocer a quien le seguía casi a la misma velocidad. Las casas pasaban a su lado rápidamente y al rato empezaron a ser sustituidas por los olivos y encinas de los campos que bordeaban la ciudad, allí la gente estaba volviendo a sus casas después del día de trabajo en el campo y no les prestaban mucha atención.

Law gruñó frustrado, sin conseguir relajarse con el otro pisándole los talones. Resignado redujo el ritmo a un ligero trote sin querer matar a Pinguin del cansancio. El semental trotó felizmente bordeando el río a su derecha que daba al aire una ligera frescura y agradable humedad. Aquel día Pinguin estaba un poco raro y le estaba costando controlarle, pero lo achacó todo a que hacía mucho que no le montaba y había perdido la costumbre.

Kidd se situó a su derecha al instante.

—¿Sigues enfadado?—preguntó divertido. Law no le respondió —Venga enano, solo quería salir a cabalgar un rato contigo, tampoco es el fin del mundo—

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo quería la compañía de un viejo idiota?—

—Ja— rió el idiota— Law te darás cuenta algún día de que soy mejor compañía de lo que piensas—comentó mirándole con una clara indirecta en la mirada.

Law le fulminó con su mejor mirada asesina repasando las distintas formas que sabía de envenenar a una persona en su mente. ¿cicuta o arsénico?¿cuál sería más doloroso?

—Muérete de una puñetera vez— comentó al final volviendo a acelerar a Pinguin que cabeceó molesto pero obedeció al instante.

—Jajaja— Kidd volvió a aparecer a su derecha sin rendirse. Aun así no volvió a comentar nada y ambos siguieron con un suave trote por la ribera hasta que llegaron al monte del Este .

—Hey Law— le llamó de repente Kidd.

Law se giró para verle montado imponente sobre su caballo. Vistiendo todavía la túnica marrón de lino del entrenamiento y el peto protector de cuero. Con su pelo rojo brillando salvajemente bajo el sol del atardecer y con otra sonrisa que no anunciaba nada bueno.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué tal una apuesta?—comentó casual Kidd señalando el camino que se alzaba enfrente de ellos hasta un pequeño santuario en lo alto de la colina.

Quería una carrera.

—No—respondió Law al instante. No confiaba en el pelirrojo y algo le olía mal en todo el asunto, su instinto le decía que aquello era jugar con fuego y por muy divertido que pudiese ser dejar al otro por los suelos, no era idiota.

Kidd por su parte amplió su sonrisa aun más ante su respuesta.

—¿Ni siquiera aunque prometa que si ganas te dejare en paz hasta después de la ceremonia?—

Law volvió a mirarle dudoso. La sonrisa de Kidd le anunciaba que aquello tenía truco y además su cerebro seguía chillándole que no fuese idiota, pero la oferta era demasiado tentadora y necesaria.

Sonrió arrogante devolviéndole al pelirrojo una de sus propias sonrisas arrogantes.

Los ojos del pelirrojo brillaron hambrientos ante su gesto, mientras su cara se volvía seria y calculadora, como un depredador calculando la forma más rápida de saltar sobre su presa. Un escalofrió de peligro recorrió al moreno poniéndole los pelos de punta, sin embargo mantuvo su sonrisa y su mirada retadora.

—¿Y si pierdo?—comentó sabiendo que el también tendría que ceder en algo.

Los ojos de Kidd volvieron a brillar mientras se recuperaba de el periodo de sorpresa y volvía a ocultar la mirada inteligente y depredadora bajo una máscara de estupidez y arrogancia, haciendo a Law dudar de que realmente la hubiese visto.

—Un beso—respondió Kidd sin dudarlo.

Law frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua aburrido.

¿De verdad esperaba que aceptase?¿Tan tonto se pensaba que era? No pensaba darle al otro ni la más mínima posibilidad con él, cuando más lejos estuviese mejor. Le dedicó al pelirrojo una mirada de molestia y se dio la vuelta encarando tranquilamente el camino sin dignarse siquiera a contestarle.

—Aunque si no quieres por mi perfecto—comentó el otro con tono casual de nuevo—¿Sabes? Tu abuelo quiere que te entrene mañana para la parte de lucha de la prueba— soltó con un tono aburrido.

Aquello le heló la sangre a Law. En un entrenamiento el contacto físico era algo normal y le daba al pelirrojo más de una oportunidad para hacerle lo que quisiese. No era idiota, sabía que no tendría muchas posibilidades de resistirse a lo que el otro quisiese hacerle. Law sabia defenderse de sobra, pero el pelirrojo era un general del ejército joder, entrenaba todo los días a fondo para derrotar a cualquiera.

Cerro los puños con rabia e impotencia el pelirrojo iba a aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que tuviese con él, y si no la tenía se la inventaría como acababa de pasar.

—Está bien— aceptó por fin con la mandíbula tensa.

Conduciendo su caballo se situó al inicio del camino. El pelirrojo se situó a su lado mirándole divertido. Le ignoró y se centró en su caballo. Recolocándose sobre Pinguin tensó cada musculo de su cuerpo y se inclinó sobre el asiento para ganar toda la velocidad que pudiese.

Iba a ganar y punto, no quedaba otra opción.

—El que cruce primero los arboles de la cima gana—comentó también serio Kidd recolocándose a su vez sobre su caballo—a la de tres—

Law tomó aire.

—Una— empezó a contar el pelirrojo.

Pinguin se removió incomodo con la repentina presión que se intuía en el ambiente.

—Dos—

Law abrió los ojos y se enfoco sobre la meta su mente totalmente centrada.

—Tres—

Law clavó sus talones en el abdomen de Pinguin y el caballo salió disparado. El mundo pasó volando a su lado mientras ambos caballos ascendían por la colina a toda velocidad. Los cascos repiquetearon en la arena alertando a Law de donde estaba situado Kidd y volvió a presionar a Pinguin para que fuese aun más rápido, ya que sabía que el caballo podía dar más de sí. Sin embargo no conseguía adelantar al otro, es más, parecía que se estaba quedando atrás. Volvió a presionar a Pinguin, pero el caballo no obedeció. Pinguin ralentizó aun más su carrera situándose detrás del caballo de Kid dócilmente, como si el mero hecho de adelantarle fuese una estupidez para él.

¿Qué cojones le pasaba?

Alarmado miró a Kidd mientras este se alejaba cada vez más de él.

Y entonces se dio cuenta.

_Hijo de puta_, volvió a maldecir mentalmente por segunda vez en aquel día.

El caballo de Kidd no era un caballo como tal. Era una yegua. Y en plena primavera seguramente estaría en celo volviendo a Pinguin totalmente desquiciado. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Pinguin había estado raro durante toda la tarde, mandándole señales cada dos minutos y él había pasado del pobre animal centrándose simplemente en sus problemas. Kidd pasó los arboles que hacían de meta y frenó haciendo girar su caballo y devolviéndole una sonrisa totalmente satisfecha y triunfal cuando sus ojos se cruzaron. Ellos todavía se acercaban a un suave trote por la colina.

—Has hecho trampa— gritó Law bajándose del caballo y encarando al pelirrojo furioso.

—No sé de qué me hablas— le respondió Kidd bajándose a su vez y devolviéndole una sonrisa en la que estaba claro que sí que lo sabía.

—Tu yegua esta en celo— le recriminó hasta las narices del otro.

—¿Y?—comentó Kidd cruzándose de brazos— pensé que ya lo sabías cuando aceptaste la apuesta ¿o acaso no has estado prestando atención a tu caballo como un buen jinete debería hacer?—comentó acercándose a él.

Law apretó la mandíbula furioso sabiendo que en el fondo tenía razón, que la culpa era suya por estar distraído, pero negándose a la vez a aceptar su error por orgullo. Kidd volvió a acercarse y él retrocedió al instante chocando entonces contra el flanco de Pinguin, dándose cuenta entonces de que estaba acorralado y no tenía ninguna oportunidad de escapar. Al instante las manos de Kidd se posaron a los lados de su cabeza como la noche anterior. Su cara bajo a la altura de la suya, mirándole fijamente. Serio. Totalmente centrado en él. Con sus ojos brillando peligrosamente.

—Quiero mi recompensa—murmuró roncamente.

—Muérete tramposo— le respondió con el corazón en la boca mientras Kidd atrapaba su barbilla con sus manos.

Y Kidd se inclinó sobe él lentamente, reclamando lo que le pertenecía.

Sus labios se rozaron en una suave caricia y Law cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto. Al principio fue como una cálida brisa sobre su boca, tranquila e incluso tímida, probando su sabor y acariciándole delicadamente como si fuese lo mejor del mundo, algo que mereciese la pena degustar con total tranquilidad. Luego él otro presiono un poco más sobre él, dejándole sentir sus sólidos labios en el firme tacto, comenzando a moverse sobre él. Más demandante pero aun tranquilo, como si se estuviese tanteando la mejor forma de comérselo. Instándole ligeramente a que abriese la boca de una maldita vez. Law se resistió en todo momento, sabiendo que le debía al otro el beso, pero negándose a ceder por completo.

Finalmente aparecieron la lengua y los dientes. Kidd comenzó a lamerle los labios, dejándole sentir su caliente lengua contra él, humedeciendo sus labios tentadoramente, mordiéndole con los dientes suavemente y tirándole del labio inferior cada vez más insistente. Law podía sentir sus labios ligeramente doloridos y palpitantes por tantos mordiscos y succiones. Al final el moreno, ligeramente confundido por la falta de aire y sin saber cómo ni por qué, acabó cediendo y separó sus labios dejándole vía libre al pelirrojo.

Sintió la húmeda lengua del otro moviéndose sobre la suya al instante como si hubiese estado esperando aquello durante mucho tiempo, mientras sus labios no dejaban frotarle dominantes, sin dejarle ni un momento para respirar y haciendo que sus labios comenzasen a dolerle aun más. Kidd le apretó entonces clavándose sobre su cuerpo acorralado y comenzó a lamerle incansable, degustándole y exigiendo de él la completa sumisión. Law intentó responderle a duras penas, luchando con aquella lengua que recorría su cavidad famélica memorizando cada rincón. Sin dejarle acabar de tomar el control totalmente y tocándole las narices al pelirrojo a pesar de encontrarse en clara desventaja.

Law jadeó en el beso cuando Kidd le mordió otra vez cabreado. Estaba totalmente necesitado de aire y sus pulmones dolían. Volvió a jadear. Kidd se dio cuenta de ello y entonces, y solo entonces, se separó ligeramente de él dejándole respirar.

Sus alientos chocaban acelerados.

El pelirrojo se le quedó mirando intensamente con los ojos de famelicos, mientras él intentaba recuperarse y que el aire volviese a sus pulmones. Los ojos de Kidd estaban rojos por el sol de la tarde y se encontraban absolutamente fijos en su cara, mientras, su mano seguía sujetándole el mentón firmemente, comenzando a trazar la curva su mandíbula con sus dedos en una caricia delicada pero posesiva.

—¿Quieres otro?—murmuró el pelirrojo sin pizca de sarcasmo ni burla en su voz simplemente mirándole con aquella extraña intensidad.

Y entonces Law se dio cuenta de la cara que debería de estar poniendo y el aspecto que tendría. Golpeándose mentalmente por imbécil y odiándose profundamente por haber respondido, se recompuso al instante colocándose su máscara de total indiferencia.

—No—contestó al instante apartando al otro de un manotazo, ignorando su respiración aun alterada y su pulso acelerado. Kidd no dijo nada ni intentó nada más, pero parecía ligeramente decepcionado. Solo ligeramente.

_Que le den. _

—Deberíamos volver— anunció Law, rompiendo el extraño silencio que se había instalado entre ambos. Además después de todo estaba empezando a anochecer.

El otro simplemente le dedicó otra mirada hambrienta y ahora ligeramente decidida mientras se dirigía a su caballo . Luego ambos volvieron a montar y se dirigieron de nuevo a la casa. Law nada más entrar en el establo desensilló a Pinguin más rápido de lo que jamás lo había hecho y ignorando totalmente al otro, volvió a encerrarse en su habitación. Salir definitivamente _no_ había sido una buena idea concluyo. Aquella noche tampoco cenó, simplemente se quedó en su habitación intentando olvidar lo que había pasado hacia unas horas. Relamiendo el sabor del otro grabado a fuego en su boca.

* * *

Si, he puesto a Pinguin como caballo ¿Algún problemas?Pero es que Bepo es muy tipico para ese papel U_U

Bueno que tal por ahora ¿Os a gustado la apuesta?¿Y el primer beso? Cada vez se acerca más la prueba ¿Que pensais que hara Law con el pelirrojo?¿ conseguira matarlo?

Dejadme reviews traidores o tardo un mes más en subir el siguiente ¬¬

Besosos mis amores n_n


	3. Entrenamiento

Buaaaah, dos semanas, I´m so sorry, pero estaba un poquillo (muy) liada con la uni asi que lo siento muchos wapos, aun así muchas gracias por los reviews cielos, aqui os dejo la conti n_n

* * *

A la mañana siguiente lo último que quería hacer Law era salir de su habitación y disfrutar del maravilloso día soleado que se atisbaba por su ventana. Law solo quería dormir. Se había pasado toda la noche anterior dando vueltas en la cama pensando en una manera rápida y sencilla de librarse del pelirrojo. Había inventado nuevas formas de asesinato a cual más creativa, había pensado en secuestrarle y castrarle como a una vulgar mascota o en darle al pelirrojo lo que quería de una maldita vez y acabar en su cama. Sobre todo en acabar en su cama.

Pero no había dormido.

Se maldijo a sí mismo y su estupidez mientras las palabras del libro de medicina bailaban preocupantemente ante sus cansados ojos.

Seguramente el pelirrojo habría dormido cual bendito sin preocuparse de nada como el idiota que era, y ahora estaría buscando la forma más fácil de joderle la vida. Se revolvió en las ya desechas mantas de su cama intentando apartarse del maldito sol que le molestaba en los ojos volviendo a centrarse en el libro. Se había prometido mandar a tomar por culo al pelirrojo y ahora padecía insomnio por pensar en él. Definitivamente pasaba algo raro por su cabeza. Tal vez la estupidez era contagiosa de verdad.

Y de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y una potente risa inundó la habitación. Estúpido viejo, pensó mientras su cabeza palpitaba cansada. Girándose le dedicó la mirada más asesina que pudo poner pero el otro, en su mundo perfecto, ni le miró.

—Law te espero en un rato en el campo de entrenamiento—ordenó con una amplia sonrisa.

Law guardó silencio mirando al viejo fijamente. El viejo por fin se dignó a mirarle y Law volvió a acomodarse en la cama murmurando un amable:

—Ni de coña—

El abuelo volvió a reír.

—No quiero escusas Law, Eustass se ha ofrecido a entrenarte y no debes desaprovechar semejante oportunidad—

Law casi pudo percibir la sonrisa cabrona del pelirrojo surcando su cara como si lo tuviese delante. Matarle no iba a ser suficiente venganza. Había oído al otro comentarlo la tarde anterior antes de la apuesta, pero no pensaba que fuesen a entrenar enserio, es decir, aquello no tenía sentido ¿Para qué iba él a querer aprender algo del pelirrojo?

El viejo seguía mirándole serio.

Sabiendo que no tenia opción se levantó de la cama mientras el viejo le miraba satisfecho y él suspiraba. Se puso algo más cómodo y que le permitiese más movilidad que la estrecha túnica que llevaba en aquel momento y que además le tapase toda la piel que pudiese, ya que sabía que el pelirrojo se lo comería con la mirada nada más salir, asique cuanto más tapado mejor. Luego, cuando estuvo vestido con una camisa marrón claro de lino y un pantalón del mismo tejido hasta la rodilla con algunas decoraciones, siguió a su abuelo hacia el patio de entrenamiento.

Ace y Eustass estaban entrenando con espadas totalmente concentrados uno contra otro. Ambos sudaban bajo el fresco calor de la mañana y jadeaban inspeccionándose serios.

Garp dio dos fuertes palmadas y ambos se giraron para mirarle sincronizados, como si ya estuviesen acostumbrados a recibir órdenes.

—Ace creo que ya es suficiente, cámbiate con Law—

El moreno gruño algo por lo bajo queriendo continuar con aquello, pero se dirigió a la fuente del patio al instante a refrescarse, dejando a Kidd parado en medio del patio jadeando.

Kidd realizó una suave reverencia de respeto hacia el viejo y luego le dedicó a Law una mirada que decía claramente "Te lo dije" y que tocó aun más las narices a Law. Ignorándola el moreno se acercó a la arena donde le esperaba el pelirrojo espada en mano.

—¿Law va a luchar?— preguntó Luffy al que no había visto en el patio hasta aquel momento.

El viejo asintió sonriendo.

—Genial—chilló emocionado el otro con sus ojos fijos sobre los dos oponentes en la arena casi con estrellitas saliendo de ellos.

"Y encima con espectadores", pensó Law al ver que Ace también se acercaba a contemplar la pelea al lado del hermano pequeño y el abuelo. Aquello iba a ser penoso, aunque la verdad, tenia curiosidad por saber cómo se iba a aprovechar el pelirrojo de él ahora.

—¿Cómo quieres pelear señor medico?— preguntó el pelirrojo sin ninguna pulla salida de por medio.

Vaya, aquello era nuevo.

—Me da igual—comentó encogiéndose de hombros y ignorando el tono de burla en la palabra "Medico".

—¿Qué tal espadas?—

Law asintió con cara aburrida y dirigiéndose entonces hacia Ace le pidió prestada la espada. Ace se la dio sin quejarse, casi en con un respeto reverencial. Tanto él como Luffy le miraban expectantes y ansiosos y Law suspiró cansado. Vale, tal vez hacia mucho que no les acompañaba en una pelea.

Situándose de nuevo enfrente del pelirrojo levantó ligeramente el ya conocido peso de la espada con únicamente una de sus manos.

El pelirrojo le miró extrañado.

—Sabes al menos que una espada se coge con las dos manos ¿no enano?—le soltó burlándose.

Observó a sus hermanos sonreír perversamente y contuvo su propia sonrisa a duras penas. No era el primero que le subestimaba pensando que como muchos otros eruditos, lo suyo eran los libros y por lo tanto no sabía ni como se manejaba una espada en condiciones.

Aquello le estaba comenzando a gustar. Se iba a divertir bastante.

—Deja de darme ordenes bastardo y ataca—respondió fingiendo estar cabreado por el insulto.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros sonriéndole con aquella sonrisa que no anunciaba nada bueno.

—Aprenderás por las malas entonces—

El pelirrojo dio un paso al frente alzando su espada y luego la dejó caer en el movimiento más básico de toda la esgrima. Aquello le cabreo bastante. ¿Tan idiota pensaba el otro que era que no sabía ni defenderse de aquello? Luego tuvo que contener una carcajada al ver lo fácil que iba a ser demostrarle lo contrario.

Observó la afilada hoja del otro mientras esta descendía sobre él y cuando estuvo en el punto justo fintó. Se echó hacia atrás descansando el peso de su cuerpo en su talón y giró un poco sobre este mientras la hoja del otro pasaba a su espalda partiendo el aire donde hacia momentos había estado su cabeza. Al fallar el fuerte golpe el pelirrojo perdió el equilibrio cayendo entonces hacia delante. Lo único que tuvo que hacer Law a continuación fue volver a girar sobre el talón mientras alzaba el brazo un poco más y su hoja descanso fácilmente sobre la garganta del otro.

Kid contuvo el aliento sorprendido mientras sus hermanos le vitoreaban y él sonreía regodeándose en aquella pequeña victoria.

—¿Cómo decías que se sujetaba la espada Eustass?— se regodeó apretando más el acero contra el cuello del otro.

El otro le miróo, con la sonrisa ladeada en su cara, pero una mirada ligeramente disgustada y oscura.

"Oooh, le he cabreado". Se dio cuenta aun más feliz Law.

—Kidd—chilló su abuelo enfadado acercándose a ellos.

Law bajo su espada y ambos encararon al hombre.

—Kidd, pensé que como general que eras no cometerías la estupidez de subestimar nunca a tu oponente, pero supongo que me equivocaba contigo y he estado sobrestimándote todo este tiempo—

Kidd bajo la cabeza frunciendo el ceño y apretando su agarre sobre la espada. La sonrisa prepotente y arrogante había desaparecido.

—Lo lamento señor—

—¿Comprendes que en una batalla real podrías haber acabado muerto?—Continuó el otro, y Kidd asintió. Garp suspiro cansado— Bien, es la última advertencia chico, no vuelvas a hacer otra gilipollez o me replanteare de veras tu puesto—

Y sin más volvió a dirigirse a donde estaban Luffy y Ace.

Law miró al otro sonriendo ampliamente con una mirada satisfecha. El otro le devolvió una mirada furiosa.

—¿Contento?—comentó bajo y furioso Kidd evitando que los otros escucharan su conversación.

—Ligeramente—respondió Law en el mismo tono— desgraciadamente, aun sigues respirando—

—Juro que te voy a hacer llorar—

—Me gustaría verte intentándolo—

Ambos volvieron a colocarse en las posiciones de partida y volvieron a empezar. Esta vez la pelea fue diferente y Law se vio incapaz de contener los golpes rápidos y letales del otro. Retrocedió por la arena ligeramente sorprendido por el cambio de actitud del pelirrojo. Kidd ya no sonreía arrogantemente, una mirada seria y neutral se hacía presente en sus ojos dándole el aspecto que debía tener un general: poderoso, frio y letal y Law no pudo más que encogerse ante su peso.

Kidd era un buen luchador, tuvo que acabar reconociendo el moreno. La espada del pelirrojo cortaba el aire como si fuese una prolongación de su cuerpo, casi sin esfuerzo y totalmente precisa. Sabia las horas de esfuerzo que había tenido que estar practicando el otro para alcanzar semejante nivel de destreza. De repente Kidd dejo de caerle tan mal como antes. Además el otro era inteligente, medía y calculaba cada uno de sus movimientos adelantándose a él sin problemas y desarmando sus defensas fácilmente.

La espada del otro golpeó su pecho.

Law jadeó sorprendido siendo consciente de la mirada de idiota que debería estar poniendo, pero siendo incapaz de quitar la mueca de sorpresa y repentino respeto que sentía por el pelirrojo.

—Separa más las piernas— comentó el otro sin mirarle.

—¿Eh?—preguntó Law aun atontado sin entender a que venía aquello. Entonces se acordó que supuestamente el otro le estaba entrenando.—Ah sí, gracias—se apresuró a murmurar.

El otro le dedicó una mirada extrañada separándose de él y volviendo a la posición de inicio. Sus ojos escrutaron su cara en busca de alguna pista por su cambio de actitud y entonces le dedico una suave sonrisa. No la arrogante o la burlona de siempre que solía sacarle de sus casillas y le hacía querer asesinar, si no una normal y corriente.

Y así continuo el entrenamiento. Curiosamente el otro no se aprovecho más de él a excepción de los ligeros roces que no venían a cuento o algún que otro comentario subido de tono contra su oreja. Lo peor fue cuando el otro se empeñó en enseñarle un movimiento que no conocía situándose a su espalda y envolviéndole entre sus brazos. Había intentado no sonrojarse ante su familia cuando el pelirrojo había comenzado a tocarle vilmente, fingiendo que todo movimiento era para enseñarle el golpe con la maldita espada. Le había atrapado entre sus fuertes brazos inmovilizándole totalmente, le había acariciado el pecho por encima de la ropa rozando sus pezones y apretándoselos con fuerza mientras supuestamente le ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio...

—Para— le había siseado entre dientes intentando separarse del sudoroso torso a su espalda y de los brazos que le envolvían posesivamente.

El otro solo le había apretado más contra su cuerpo sin dejarle escapatoria y a la vez dejándole sentir su miembro semi-erecto restregándose contra su trasero.

Oh dios.

—Ni de coña, enano—le había susurrado bajo contra la oreja provocándole otro estremecimiento al sentir su fresco aliento contras su sudada piel — a esto se le llama venganza— y moviéndose con él en el supuesto golpe que estaba aprendiendo, simuló una fuerte envestida contra su trasero que a trabes de la fina ropa pudo sentirse a la perfección.

Law había sentido su cara arder de vergüenza mientras la espada resbalaba de sus manos y caía patéticamente al suelo. Su familia le miró extrañada mientras el pelirrojo volvía a la carga con sus sonrisas toca pelotas. Le iba a matar, definitivamente le iba a matar. En su siguiente combate arremetió contra el pelirrojo haciéndole retroceder cuatro largos pasos.

Pero por lo demás había ido bien. El pelirrojo era un buen maestro y le mostraba los defectos que tenía su postura, como corregirlos o como aprovecharse de ellos. Había aprendido bastante la verdad.

Quitándose el sudor de la frente se dirigió a la fuente una vez acabado el entrenamiento. Kidd le siguió también para refrescarse, o al menos eso esperaba Law.

—Eres un buen luchador— comentó de repente el pelirrojo sacando su cabeza del chorro de agua fria.

—Y tu un salido desquiciado, ¿has pensado en ir a un medico a que te lo mire? en serio…me preocupa—respondió sarcástico.

—Lo digo en serio— comentó el otro dedicándole una mirada molesta— ¿No has pensado en meterte en el ejercito?—

—No, me gusta la medicina— contestó con la verdad.

Kidd se encogió simplemente de hombros y comenzó a alejarse.

—Por cierto—comentó rápidamente Law sin girarse a mirarle—tu también luchas bien asique...gracias, por la lección—

Kidd se le quedó mirando serio y luego volvió a sonreír con la sonrisa normal y cálida.

—De nada enano—entonces sus ojos brillaron y su voz bajo dos octavas—pero dámelas cuando te deja una semana sin poder andar—

Law le fulminó de nuevo con la mirada y Kidd rió divertido mientras volvía a dirigirse al interior de la casa. La culpa era suya por hablar.

...

Por la tarde después de tomar un largo baño en las termas del barrio Law decidió acompañar a Ace al mercado permanente del pueblo. Era algo que hacían ambos desde pequeños todas las semanas aunque no necesitasen nada en especial y que curiosamente les relajaba bastante.

El bullicio del puerto junto con los vendedores gritando su mercancía a pleno pulmón desde los puestos era algo con lo que había convivido toda su vida y que le traía recuerdos de cuando correteaba por entre los puestos causando el caos con sus hermanos y huyendo del vendedor cabreado de turno. Los olores de las especias, el colorido de las telas, las mujeres cuchicheando por lo bajo era algo que le distraía y mantenía ocupada la mente.

Y aquello era algo que necesitaba enormemente.

Alzando la mano saludo a uno de los vendedores del puesto de verduras y observo a Ace que analizaba con mirada crítica una daga de aspecto peligroso y hoja curvada. Su hermano al igual que él tenía cara de cansancio y unas oscuras ojeras bordeaban sus ojos.

—Hey Ace ¿qué opinas del nuevo general del viejo?—pregunto sin poder evitar volver a pensar en el idiota que tenían en casa. En serio¿ qué narices le estaba pasando?

Ace le miró de reojo girando le daga entre sus manos y observando la dorada empuñadura. No parecía que le estuviese prestando suficiente atención al objeto y el vendedor volvió a forzar una sonrisa sabiendo en el fondo que no la iban a comprar.

—No lo sé, parece majo—respondió arrastrando las palabras y sin prestarle a Law mucha atención tampoco— y es bastante bueno con la espada—

Y Law sabía que para Ace todo el que fuese bueno con la espada era un buen tipo. Suspiró odiando por un momento la mente simple de su hermano. ¿Por qué narices había hecho la pregunta en primer lugar?

La verdad es que no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto: no sabía que pensar del pelirrojo ¿Podía confiar en él o no?. Por una parte le tocaba las narices su actitud arrogante y la fijación que tenia por él por muy morboso y excitante que pudiese resultar aquello. Pero por otra parte comprendía que el otro era un buen general y alguien en quien se podía confiar y que estaba al mando de miles de hombres. Aquello tenía que valer algo ¿no? Además no se había aprovechado de él mas allá de lo del beso. Pese a que había tenido miles de oportunidades.

Cerró los ojos cansado de no hacer otra cosa más que pensar en el otro. Ace le miró fijamente.

—Law ¿qué pasa?—preguntó preocupado.

Law le devolvió una mitad confundida pero rápidamente fingió una sonrisa quitándole importancia.

—Nada—

Ace dejo el puñal en su sitio en la tienda y el vendedor suspiró cansado. Luego se acercó a él y le agarró del brazo con mirada preocupada.

—Sabes que puedes contármelo—

Law volvió a suspirar frunciendo el ceño y mirando al suelo sin saber realmente que contarle. No entendía exactamente que le preocupaba, ni porque sentía tanta ansiedad de repente. No sabía qué respuesta estaba buscando al preguntarle al otro. Cansado de darle tantas vueltas a las cosas simplemente cerró los ojos y se obligo a sí mismo a dejar de pensar.

—Nada, de verdad, no es nada—

Ace asintió suavemente, sabiendo que estaba mintiendo pero que necesitaba espacio para pensar y aclararse. Cuando estuviese preparado lo soltaría, ambos lo sabían y lo respetaban. Siempre había sido así.

Volvieron a casa horas después con las manos vacías y el polvo del pueblo impregnando su ropa y sandalias. Estaban agarrotados y tensos tanto física como mentalmente, a pesar de haber realizado el ritual del mercado que siempre hacia que se relajasen un poco. Caminaron en silencio uno al lado del otro con sus mentes muy lejos de allí, arrastrando los pies por el sendero de arena.

Entonces muy lentamente la calma del atardecer y el ligero frescor que la acompañaba, empezó a relajar a los dos muchachos haciéndoles olvidar por un momento la presión de la prueba que tendrían en unos días y dejándoles entonces aun más agotados, como si todo el cansancio y tensión que habían estado conteniendo cayese de repente sobre sus ya de por si agotados músculos

Al llegar a la casa su abuelo les esperaba a ambos sentado ya en la mesa con el almuerzo preparado por los sirvientes y ya servido sobre los platos.

Luffy discutía a viva voz con el pelirrojo en uno de los extremos de la mesa, sobre qué tipo de arma sería la mejor en una batalla naval. Law cansado no dudo en sentarse en el extremo opuesto huyendo de la mirada curiosa del oji rojo. Miró a Ace a su lado que parecía igual o incluso más agotado que él mientras descuartiza la comida en su plato sin probar bocado y cabeceaba peligrosamente sobre este.

Se dio cuenta entonces de él estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Los dos adultos les miraron preocupados intercambiando alguna mirada, pero no hicieron ningún comentario y les dejaron comer en paz.

El pelirrojo no intento nada por debajo de la mesa a excepción de alguna que otra ligera patada cuando Law se empezaba a quedarse dormido, manteniéndole despierto y mostrándole con aquel pequeño gesto que le estaba prestando atención a pesar de casi estar llegando a las manos con Luffy en su pequeña discusión. Law agradeció el detalle pese a que su espinilla comenzaba a doler y se preguntaba si el otro lo hacía simplemente aposta. Ace por su parte había caído redondo sobre su plato de comida.

Cuando la cena acabó tanto Ace como él caminaron como muertos a sus respectivas habitaciones murmurando dos palabras incomprensibles como despedida. Law se dirigía a su propia habitación bostezando penosamente, cuando se cruzó otra vez con el pelirrojo en el pasillo de la otra vez y maldijo por lo bajo. Esta vez no se veía capaz de plantarle pelea de manera decente y estaban lo suficientemente apartados de otras habitaciones como parra que tampoco le oyesen gritar.

El pelirrojo se acerco a él contento, sin embargo y contra todo pronóstico, el otro solo paso por su lado y le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente con una sonrisa amplia. Law ni se resistió, simplemente no tenía la suficiente fuerza. Se le quedó mirando atontado y confundido porque el otro no intentase nada.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu querida cama?¿O prefieres que te lleve a la mía que está más cerca? —susurró con una clara indirecta en su voz, pero con fingida mirada inocente y amable.

Law le miró cansado. Y ahí estaba lo que había estado esperando ¿cómo había podido dudar un momento?

—Vete a la mierda— pronunció con dificultad sintiendo las palabras pegarse a su lengua molestamente.

El pelirrojo rió divertido, volviendo a revolverle el pelo como si aquello realmente fuese su nuevo entretenimiento. Luego se inclinó y le dio un casto beso en la frente.

Law parpadeó atontado.

—Que duermas bien enano, nos vemos mañana— susurró con su cara a centímetros de la suya, y sin hacer nada más, le dejo solo en el pasillo.

Aquella noche Law durmió profundamente, como hacía tiempo que no había dormido, pensando en la tentadora cama del pelirrojo y en sus labios sobre su frente.

* * *

Buenooo, por ya esta, un poquillo corto para mi gusto, pero creo que suficiente por ahora jaja ¿Que creeis que va a pasar?¿ Va a caer Law antes de la prueba?¿Consegira matar a Kidd algun dia?.

En fin, nos vemos wapos,

Un beso y gracias por leer.


	4. Nervios

Buenoooooooooo, siento el retraso pero entre la universidad y los examenes estoy que no puedo más U_U lo siento, pero en fin, aqui esta, ya lo teneis y espero que os guste n_n

Gracias Puroppu, TheCreepieJoker, y harouka por vuestros reviews, me animais mucho n_n

* * *

Solo quedaba un día para la prueba y tanto Law como Ace no se podían quedar quietos. A la mañana siguiente tendrían que dirigirse al templo donde estarían toda la madrugada rezando y pidiéndole al maldito dios que les ayudase a superar el infierno, para después ir al coliseo para realizar la prueba de las narices. A la hora de comer sabrían ya a lo que se dedicarían por el resto de su vida.

Y la tarde por supuesto estaba dedicada para la fiesta descomunal y caótica.

Law se había pasado aquellos dos días pensando en todo lo que podía ir mal y en cómo podía corregirlo. Por las mañanas practicaba con sus hermanos la parte fisca de la prueba a la que a veces se les unía el pelirrojo dándoles algún consejo útil, por las tardes en cambio devoraba libro tras libro y por las noches intentaba recuperarse para repetir lo mismo al día siguiente. Intentando a la vez durante todo el proceso ignorar a Kidd que parecía seguirle a todas partes.

No había pasado nada más entre ellos en aquellos dos días. Ni siquiera habían hablado. Como si el pelirrojo comprendiese que aquello era importante para él y le dejase espacio para prepararse.

Aun así no le quitaba los ojos de encima y aquello seguía poniendo a Law nervioso.

En aquel momento estaban todos en las termas del barrio, con el agua caliente relajando sus agarrotados músculos del entrenamiento de la mañana. Ace y Luffy habían empezado una pelea con agua y Garp les estaba regañando como era habitual. Law sentado prácticamente desnudo en el suelo de piedras y entre el vapor, volvía a repasar por decimoctava vez en su mente los nombres de los músculos de la mano y a que tendones iban unidos. Se había negado en un principio a ir a las termas, pero el viejo le había arrastrado fuera de su habitación alegándole que ya se sabía todos los malditos libros y que volverlos a estudiar no le serviría de nada.

Era verdad. Pero aun así no quería ir.

Sabia además que tenía que ir también al templo mañana y que para ello tendía que purificarse y todo el rollo, pero prefería quedarse en su habitación oculto entre sus libros en vez de estar inmerso en vapor perdiendo el tiempo estúpidamente.

Que mañana era la prueba joder.

Suspiró tenso.

No estaba nervioso, en aquellos momentos estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico y morir en la espesa nube de humo. Comenzó a hiperventilar y frunció el ceño agobiado al quedársele la mente en blanco y equivocarse en el quinto musculo de la lista.

Sintiendo entonces movimiento a su derechas giró la cabeza encontrándose con una ya conocida melena pelirroja.

Kidd se sentó entonces a su lado también casi desnudo a excepción del paño que le tapaba la entrepierna. Que ambos estuviesen en cueros en una misma habitación realmente era lo último que Law quería y otra de las razones principales por la que no había querido asistir a las termas.

Chasqueó la lengua frustrado y desquiciado con toda la situacion.

Pero no pudo evitar que el pelo en sus brazos se erizase al instante de sentir al otro tan pegado a él, casi piel contra piel, desprendiendo aquel calor pegajoso entre el vapor de agua. Su mente se olvido al instante de lo que intentaba memorizar y sus sentidos se centraron alertas en el pelirrojo a su lado.

Si había pensado que el pelirrojo estaba bien, desnudo era todavía mejor.

Era como las estatuas del templo que representaban a los dioses griegos; con la piel pálida y suave, cubierta ahora por una ligera capa de humedad que la hacía brillar apetitosamente. Con los músculos del torso totalmente marcados haciendo a su vista perderse entre sus curvas queriendo saber hasta dónde llegaban, y con su pelo color rojo fuego cayendo desordenado sobre su frente sin la cinta que solía sujetarlo. Parecía tan suave y espeso que Law solo quería sumergir sus dedos en él mientras el otro volvía a devorarle la boca como la última vez.

Se golpeó mentalmente.

Law intentó controlar su vista ya que lo peor de todo aquello era que el pelirrojo sabia lo atractivo que era y no dudaba en aprovecharse de ello paseándose por delante de él como si tal cosa. Regalándole sonrisas arrogantes cuando los ojos grises se detenían más tiempo del necesario en su persona. Law tuvo que controlarse para no partirle la cara más de una vez.

Finalmente Law suspiró cerrando los ojos cansado negándose a mirar al otro siquiera de reojo, sabiendo que si lo hacía solo aumentaría su vanidad. Y según Law el otro ya tenía el ego suficientemente alto.

Se odio a sí mismo por tener que llegar a esos extremos.

—Nunca pensé que te vería desnudo tan rápido—comenzó incansable el pelirrojo.

—Si yo tampoco me esperaba que el viejo te adoptase como cuarto hijo tan rápido y que tuviese que aguantarte todo el puto día— comentó aludiendo a que el pelirrojo parecía ahora vivir tranquilamente en su casa.

Kidd rió y su risa retumbó suavemente en la repentinamente silenciosa habitación. Un momento ¿Donde estaba todo el mundo? Abriendo un ojo se dio cuenta que sus hermanos deberían haber pasado ya a la piscina de agua fría dejándole solo con el pelirrojo.

Mierda

—Realmente estas bastante bien chico—comentó la voz de Kidd en su oreja poniéndole los pelos de punta.

¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto? Mierda había bajado la guardia dos míseros minutos, solo dos míseros minutos y ya volvía a tener al otro encima. Law intentó separarse pero se dio cuenta que al otro lado tenía una columna impidiéndole huir y su espacio personal cada vez era más pequeño. Tragó saliva incomodo sabiendo lo que seguramente vendría a continuación y sintiendo un nudo en el estomago.

—Lo sé—contestó arrogante fingiendo que no pasaba nada y consiguiendo que su voz no temblase de milagro—mañana es la prueba— añadió rápidamente intentando distraer al otro de sí mismo y cambiar el tema.

—Lo sé—le copió Kidd pegándose todavía más e impidiéndole ya retroceder más contra la pared de piedra. Parecía que lo del cambio de tema no estaba sirviendo para nada y que el pelirrojo solo iba a lo que iba.

Sintió entonces los esperados dedos del mayor rozar su clavícula delicadamente casi sin tocarle y se quedó totalmente paralizado, como hace un animal cuando está a punto de salir corriendo. Kidd lo notó y suavizo aun más el movimiento, pero Law no consiguió relajarse sino que se tensó aun más ante la delicadeza del otro.

El moreno notaba el aliento contenido de Kidd temblando contra su oreja mientras sus dedos comenzaban a bajar hacia su pecho suavemente realizando pequeños y tímidos tanteos, casi como temiendo romperle al más mínimo toque, pero a la vez temiendo abandonarle del todo.

Advirtió como los dedos descendían aun más. Tocándole, pero no tocándole, solo dejándole sentir las ásperas yemas del pelirrojo contra su ardiente y húmeda piel demasiado sensible después del baño en agua hirviendo.

Law cerró los ojos concentrándose en la preciosa caricia durante un pequeño momento. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse casi imperceptiblemente mientras los largos y fuertes dedos seguían jugando rozando sus abdominales. Como si le estuviesen memorizando lentamente para luego volver a separarse unos segundos dudando, pero siempre volviendo sobre su piel.

Sentía al pelirrojo a su lado en peor estado que él mismo, respirando pesadamente en una clara muestra de estarse conteniendo, pareciendo que el mero hecho de observarle y tocarle mínimamente le estuviese excitando más de lo que debería.

Sus cuerpos estaban lo suficientemente juntos para sentir cada reacción del contrario pero sin llegar a conectarse del todo a excepción de los ligeros roces que sentía Law en su vientre. Estos bajaban cada vez más llegando a pararse suavemente contra el borde de la tela que envolvía a duras penas su cintura sin atreverse a atravesarla.

Ambos pararon expectantes.

De repente el pelirrojo se movió bruscamente haciendo a Law contener un jadeo sorprendido.

Y entonces sintió su aliento contra su cuello revoloteando entre el vapor que les envolvía pero de nuevo sin llegar a tocarle, conteniéndose en el último momento antes de abalanzarse sobre él.

Dios, aquel juego le estaba matando.

Antes de darse cuenta Law estaba inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás aun con los ojos cerrados y la respiración escapándosele por los labios, exponiendo aun más su cuello al cálido aliento del otro. Ofreciéndose completamente a su boca expectante.

Kidd se acercó aun más y pudo sentir el calor que desprendían sus labios a centímetros de donde latía su pulso, con su cuerpo envolviendo el suyo totalmente pero negándole la fricción. Contuvo la respiración atento con la boca del otro suspendida sobre su desprotegido cuello.

Hasta que gimió roncamente.

Kidd gruño en respuesta y el sonido pareció el pequeño rugido de una fiera que reverberó contra la piel de Law provocándole un escalofrió de placer que fue directamente a su ingle, pero que le devolvió a su vez al mundo real.

—Deja de provocarme niño—siseó enfadado el pelirrojo separándose de él con el ceño fruncido y mirada oscura.

Law le miró ligeramente sorprendido.

¿Que había estado a punto de hacer?

Temblando asustado por sus propias reacciones se levantó del sitio donde habían estado hacia un momento incapaz de seguir allí aprisionado entre aquel hombre y la pared.

—Yo voy a...a la piscina fría y ...—sentía su voz igual de asustada que él y aquello le cabreó. Nunca se había sentido tan débil y vulnerable ante otra persona y definitivamente no le gustaba. Sobre todo no le gustaba si era por el idiota de Kidd. Comenzó a andar intentando alejarse como siempre hacía.

—Espera Law —le llamó cansado el pelirrojo siguiéndole. Law simplemente le ignoró comenzando a andar más deprisa—deja de huir de mi aterrorizado—volvió a insistir el pelirrojo esta vez con tono de enfadado.

Aquello acabó con la paciencia del moreno. Parándose de golpe encaró al pelirrojo tras él que también paró su carrera.

—_No_ estoy aterrorizado y _no_ estoy huyendo de ti, Eustass Kidd, simplemente voy a la maldita piscina de las narices—explicó con voz firme y cabreada— así que deja de creerte el centro del universo y déjame en paz—

Kidd le miró levantando una escéptica y sorprendida ceja.

—Ya lo que tu digas— comentó con tono sarcástico parándose a unos pasos de él—pero quiero que sepas que no te voy a hacer nada niño—le aseguró haciendo que Law soltase una carcajada escéptica.

Kidd bufó acercándose aun más a él.

—Cállate y escúchame niñato— Law le miró divertido aunque queriendo en el fondo salir corriendo—no te voy a hacer nada, al menos hasta después de la ceremonia de las narices, sé que es importante y no quiero joderte la vida por una gilipollez— anunció—pero si me estas provocando todo el puto rato se hace un poco difícil llevarlo a cabo, asique para—ordenó al fin.

Law miró al pelirrojo sin saber si reírse o enfadarse.

—Vaya, que noble por tu parte preocuparte por mí de esa manera Eustass-ya —Kidd le fulminó con la mirada— pero para tu información nunca te he provocado—

Kidd volvió a levantar su ceja escéptica.

—Ya claro—

—Es la verdad— se reafirmó Law cruzándose de brazos con su cara de aburrimiento.

—¿Y la cara que pusiste cuando te di el beso?¿No era una provocación?—le recordó Kidd sonriendo de nuevo arrogante al recordarlo.

—No, era de asco y repugnancia— afirmó Law con cara neutral.

—Ya, claro—Kidd rodó los ojos— eso no te lo crees ni tu… ¿y las miraditas durante el entrenamiento?—

—De odio y deseos asesinos—

Kidd rió divertido ante su imaginación y acercándose a él volvió a bajar el tono utilizando aquella voz ronca que conseguía que Law temblase imaginándosela en otra situación.

—¿Y el gemido de antes?— preguntó Kidd mirándole fijamente.

Law tragó saliva intentando a duras penas mantener su cara seria pero sin saber ya que escusa inventar. Todavía sentía el aliento del otro quemando sobre su cuello y su pulso acelerado por lo que acababa de pasar.

—No se dé que me hablas— finalizó apartando su vista de la del otro con el ceño fruncido.

Kidd rió de nuevo y tomándole de la muñeca tiró de él por el pasillo hasta donde estarían las piscinas frías.

—Lo que tu digas chaval, pero mañana después de la fiesta te voy a hacer suplicar de rodillas porque te folle—comenzó—te voy a hacer gritar tan alto que te van a oír hasta los malditos dioses, te voy a provocar el mayor orgasmo de tu vida hasta que te corras de solo recordarlo—la sonrisa arrogante volvía a surcar su cara.

—Lo dudo— respondió Law sin ceder en lo más mínimo, pero sintiendo una ligera excitación en su estomago ante la perspectiva.

—Yo no—comentó repentinamente seguro y serio el pelirrojo sin girarse siquiera a mirarlo, hablando casi para sí mismo.

Y Law sintió sus piernas temblar.

Law estaba acostado en su cama mirando el cielo plagado de estrellas que se veía a través de su ventana. Como siempre no podía dormir. Todavía tenía demasiado que repasar, ¿ y si se le olvidaba algo? ¿y se le faltaba algo por estudiar? No podía dormir y odiaba estar perdiendo el tiempo cuando podía seguir estudiando.

Estirándose por entre las mantas localizó la pequeña lámpara de aceite prendiéndola al instante con el pedernal. La tenue luz inundó la habitación mostrando los miles de pergaminos y libros esparcidos por el suelo en el caos total.

Agarró el que tenía más cerca, uno de Galeno, el médico de gladiadores, y comenzó a leerlo al instante sentándose contra la pared y sin fijarse siquiera en la pagina, sin embargo antes de que consiguiese acabar la primera página un ruido le sacó de su entretenimiento.

—Je, sabía que estarías despierto—

Alzando los ojos del libro miró a Kidd que le observaba divertido desde el otro lado de la ventana. Law le observó sorprendido cerrando el libro de golpe, y alzándose sobre la cama le fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—

Kidd le sonrió como respuesta y apoyando los brazos sobre el borde de la ventana se alzó sobre esta de un salto y entró en su cuarto cayendo sobre su cama.

—¿Que mierda de habitación es esta ?¿cómo puedes vivir en este caos?— comentó tumbándose sobre las mantas con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y mirándole entretenido.

Law simplemente volvió a fulminarle con la mirada en profundo silencio.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—repitió impregnando las palabras de veneno.

Kidd sonrió y trepó por la cama acercándose a él hasta abrazarle por la cintura. Luego apoyó su cabeza en su regazo restregándose contra él como un gato en busca de cariño y provocando que Law se tensase al instante.

—Solo quiero dormir contigo enano, no te voy a comer— comentó serio con su boca pegada contra su estomago.—Al menos todavía—

—¿Estas borracho?— preguntó el moreno mirando al otro que casi parecía estar a punto de ponerse a ronronear.

Kidd soltó una risa perezosa y le apretó aun más fuerte entre sus enormes brazos.

—No, no lo estoy— luego estirándose sobre él, apagó la lámpara de aceite que había encendido hace un rato.

—¿Qué te crees que haces?— siseó Law enfadado por la invasión repentina de su intimidad y por las libertades que se tomaba el otro con él.

—Acuéstate, necesitas dormir—comentó el otro recostándose de nuevo sobre su regazo suavemente.

—No, necesito estudiar— indignado el moreno intentando volver a encender la lámpara.

Kidd bufó y atrapando sus manos le giró sobre la cama, tumbándole antes de que el otro pudiese hacer nada y abrazándole posesivamente contra él. Law fue a protestar, a insultarle y a sacarle a patadas de su habitación si hacía falta ya hasta las narices de él, pero el pelirrojo le interrumpió.

—Law, mañana tienes una prueba y necesitas dormir— murmuró apretándole contra su cuerpo, envolviéndole en el suave calor que desprendía.

Law le abrazó a su vez casi sin darse cuenta, pasando sus brazos por la fuerte espalda del otro, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho y aspirando su maravilloso aroma. Se sentía seguro y totalmente cómodo y por primera vez en todo el día se le empezaron a pasar los nervios y el cansancio cayó sobre él de golpe amenazándole con dejarle dormido.

—Como no te largues de mi habitación voy a chillar—amenazó en un último intentó pero deseando internamente que el otro se quedase con él.

Aquello le sorprendió.

Kidd rió y Law pudo sentir la vibración en los músculos de su pecho, tan poderosa, tan pura. Una gran mano comenzó a realizar pequeños dibujos sobre su espalda, relajándole aun más y haciendo que se deshiciese lentamente entre sus brazos.

—Calla y duérmete enano—comentó el otro dándole un beso en el pelo cariñosamente, mientras volvía a apretarle contra él.

Kidd parecía querer recorrer su piel por completo, memorizar cada línea de su cuerpo, sentirle pegado contra él. Ambos llevaban la típica ropa de dormir que no consistía en otra cosa que una delgada túnica que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Kidd le acariciaba con veneración, aprovechando cada apertura de la tela para acariciarle la piel suavemente, apretándole delicadamente, recorriendo sus piernas y espalda mientras él lentamente se iba quedando dormido entre sus caricias.

—Law— le llamó casi tan dormido como él.

Law levantó la vista adormilado y los labios del otro se apretaron contra los suyos de nuevo. Le respondió al instante saboreando aquellos labios con los que había estado soñando desde la última vez, con paciencia y una ligera pereza.

Kidd alzó una mano acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar y enredando sus dedos en el pelo detrás de su oreja. Law suspiró, pegándose más contra el pelirrojo y profundizando el beso más, ansioso por volver a sentir la lengua del otro contra la suya. Kidd le detuvo suavemente, comenzando a repartir besos por su cara, en los parpados, en la frente, en el borde de la boca, casi con reverencia.

—Duérmete Law—le dijo al ver que el moreno intentaba volver a unir sus bocas casi como en trance—te prometo que mañana haremos lo que quieras chico pero ahora duerme—

Law murmuró algo inteligible más en los brazos de Morfeo que en este mundo y Kidd sonrió cayendo él también en un sueño profundo al instante.

* * *

Bueno ya esta u_u lo que ha costado.

Se acabaron los preliminares señores, ahora comienza realmente la trama de esta historia ò_ó y me vais a odiar profundamente aunque no os voy a decir por que jeje ¬w¬

En el siguiente empezamos con la primera parte de la prueba, es decir, el templo y todo el royo. Tecnicamente la prueba iba a ser solo un capitulo pero luego la cosa se alargo demasiado y lo acabe dividiendo en dos u_u gomenasai

Un besaco


End file.
